Tango
by mwendyr
Summary: It takes two to dance and Bobby needs a dance partner.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It takes two to dance and for that Bobby needs a dance partner.

Pairing: Bobby/Carolyn

Spoilers: Set towards the end of Season 5.

Disclaimer: I don't own LOCI or anything related to it.

Reviews: Yes, please.

Warnings: See above pairing.

A/N: Okay, so I wrote this by the request of several people. I hope you like it and please leave me a review. I hadn't originally intended to go for this pairing, this one just kind of developed behind my back.

**Tango**

The beat of music sending a pulsing ryhthm throughout her entire body. The clapping of others around her as the romantic dance ended and spectators celebrated those that had given them something to watch. The atmosphere was as intoxicating as the alcohol they were drinking and the music was liberating.

Feeling weightless she gratefully took his extended hand. An offer to dance with him and an expression of trust. His large hands gently holding her waist as they reached the dancefloor and the latino strums of music began to play a new song. Slow but moving. "I didn't know you danced." Her words felt like they were being spoken by someone else, this all felt so surreal.

Her dance partner looked at her and smiled, almost shyly. "I-I don't... usually." He seemed to be nervous but this just added to the attraction.

She smiled at him softly, making him feel more comfortable and a little less anxious. "So then how come you offered?"

The smile that broke out onto his face was enrapturing, "Be-because I know that you like to dance." Something in that admission made her feel loved, he'd chosen this because of her. They could have just gone to a bar or a restaurant but he'd picked something for her.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "How do you know I like to dance?"

He replied as his fingers moved along the base of her spine and caused tingles to shoot up to her neck, "I can't reveal how I know that." She moved her hands up his chest and rested them on his shoulders, not daring to get any closer but not wanting to move any further away.

"Profiling me?" She asked, attempting to feign annoyance but it didn't work because the smile in her voice crept into her face; betraying herself.

His eyes twinkled and he gave her a soft smile but he didn't reply, he just swayed to the music with her, taking her all in. Her appearance, her hair, the feel of her hips against his hands and her beauty. All of it was providing him with enough material to keep his dreams occupied for a thousand nights. He was such a big person and not just in physical size but in personality that she felt he could swallow her whole and no one would notice.

He was causing her knees to feel weak and as he pulled her close, resting his cheek against hers she felt her heart begin to beat harder and louder. Thudding to the beat of the music they stayed that way, not wanting the song to end even though they knew that was a certainty. She pulled her face away and looked into his eyes, full of expression as if he could speak full sentences to her without opening his mouth.

Lost in his unspoken words she felt relief as another song began and they had another good excuse to stay on the dance floor.

---------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Tango**

It was safe to say that Robert Goren was walking with a little bit of a spring in his step that morning. Bright and early, and very much ready for the day. His evening had been so much a success that he'd spent the night asleep with a smile on his face. How could he have not seen this coming? He could still hear the Samba in his ears and he could still feel the fabric of her dress in his fingertips. Knowing that when he was holding it, that was all that lay between his fingers and her skin.

Sure, his partner noticed a change in him but she didn't comment on it. She just pulled an amused face and carried on with their job; catching the criminals and locking them away. Throughout the day all he'd been thinking of her, taking the time to look up from his work and see her at her desk, working too. He had to admit he'd always liked to dance but there was something about having a dance partner who liked to dance more than you that made it so much more appealing.

He'd always been interested in the kinetics of dancing, the movements and the structure. The way the dance was also considered a mating ritual did occur to him but then so was having dinner, small talk and showing interest, among others. When he saw her walk into the video investigation room he finally decided to break the silence between them and followed her into the room, not closing the door but blocking it with his own body. "Carolyn." He said, softly, causing the petite woman to turn around, smiling in recognition and nod slightly to say she had his attention.

"Bobby."

"I-I had a great time... last night." Not for the first time in his life was Bobby cursing his own stutter; sometimes it was put on, sometimes it wasn't.

A huge smile broke out on Carolyn's face, "Me too. You should dance more often."

"Yeah?" Bobby asked, interested, he started moving around on the same spot of the floor. He felt an abundance of energy that just had to be released somehow or he'd explode. "You should too."

She laughed softly, "Well, if you want there is always tonight." Carolyn still had the folders she had walked in with in her hands, holding them close to her chest she looked at Bobby and waited for a response.

She didn't have to wait long, "I'd love that."

"Good." She said, positively. "I'll be ready for you to pick me up at 8." She turned back to the monitor and tried desperately to remind herself of why she'd come into the room but she knew he was still standing there, watching her.

-----------------------------

When the doorbell rang before 8 Carolyn was surprised but not shocked. It was a pleasant surprise to see Bobby standing at her doorway holding red roses and dressed immaculately. Looking him up and down she stood aside and allowed him entrance into her home.

Bobby took in Carolyn's black cocktail dress and the way her hair was half up and half down, parts held up by small silver clips that matched the jewellery she wore. "You look beautiful." He complimented softly, smiling slightly and looking her up and down as well.

She smiled, "Thank you. So do you."

Bobby nodded and then quickly remembering the roses, he held them in front of him and out towards her, "Uh, this are, uh, for you."

Carolyn gratefully took them and smiled at him, touched by his gesture even if it was old fashioned; especially because it was old fashioned. It just seemed like something he'd do and it made her suddenly bubble with anxiety and excitement as well as some apprehension as to what the rest of the evening would involve. "There lovely, thank you."

Bobby held his arm showing her the way to the door, gesturing to her for them to go. She smiled and as he held out his other arm by the elbow, she held it with her hand and linked together with him. And together they walked out the door.

------------------------------

_Sorry these are short chapters. But there is a reason for that. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Tango**

Somehow when you're sitting across from someone like Bobby Goren you tend to easily forget the food you're meant to be eating. His physical presence and the way he seemed to be eloquently talking to her meant that everything else seemed to pale in comparison. "You're not hungry?" He asked, using his index finger to point towards her food, his hand waving around a little bit as he looked at her with curiosity and perhaps a little concern.

She smiled, hesitating an answer because she didn't really have one. How should she answer that? Is the answer 'not for food' appropriate? Gently chastising herself for the thoughts that were racing through her mind, she finally replied with, "It's filling."

Bobby took a moment to process her response and then he asked, "So, you don't want dessert?"

Carolyn suddenly felt an intense desire to fan herself. Was he doing this on purpose? "No, thank you. The dinner was more than enough." After a beat she added, "But I would like another drink."

Without hesitation he made sure a waiter could see that his attention was required. Ordering her another glass on Chardonnay. Once the drink was brought over they said thank you to the waiter who bowed slightly and then disappeared out of sight. Bobby stood up and walked around the table to look at her, holding out his hand in an inviting manner. "Would you like to dance?"

Carolyn smiled, "I thought you'd never ask." She gratefully took his hand and once again allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. Violin strings filling the air as for the first time since they entered the restaurant they became very aware of the music that had, up until that point, being playing softly in the background.

Bobby, who wasn't necessarily a skilled dancer, concentrated his attention on his dance partner. Unable to keep from noticing that she was a much more talented dancer than anyone could've really suspected. "You should, uh, teach me how to dance like that." He said, softly, his eyes twinkling.

He felt Carolyn take a few steps back and when she looked him in the face what he saw made him pause. _Desire? _

With a flirty tone of voice, "Really?" The soft smile that was gracing her features was quickly breaking out into a grin. "I think you can dance more than you give yourself credit for."

Trying to maintain his composure and not allow that spark of passion that was burning inside of him to come to the surface, Bobby said, "There's always room for improvement."

Carolyn chuckled, softly, "Okay, if you think you're upto it."

Bobby recognised the challenge and he smiled with a nod before pulling her back to him and allowing her to take the lead.

--------------------------

Dancing is an expression of individuality and an art. Some can, some can't. Some dances don't really require anyone else to take part, some do; those that do are conspicuously innocent to any outsider. Since dancing had become a new fascination for Bobby, he'd done some research in it, discovering it's orgins and it's meaning. Mostly, as far as he could tell, women liked to dance because it was a good excuse for them to move provocatively in public without anyone ringing any alarm bells.

Now, as he stood in Carolyn's apartment, he was beginning to see that it wasn't just about the public display. She placed a CD in the player and then turned to him with a smile on her face. "Are you sure? You can dance you know."

Bobby nodded, "I know."

Carolyn grinned, "So, this was an excuse to get into my apartment for longer than 2 seconds?"

He would've thought she was angry if it wasn't for the playfulness in her voice and the mischeivous look in her eyes, twinkling with laughter. "Perhaps."

--------------------------

TBC


End file.
